This invention relates generally to display of binary numbers on devices intended to display numbers or alphabetic characters. More particularly, it relates to using the numeric or alphanumeric display of a first device to assist in setting an externally accessible bank of switches in a second device to correspond to an internally set binary code in the first device.
Many applications arise, where a bank of switches must be set to a code which is unique to a particular device. An example is seen in the digital communications field where multiple transmitters and multiple receivers occupy the same communications channel. Here it is desired that one or more selected receivers are receptive only to the transmissions of one or more selected transmitters. In such cases, both transmitter and receiver utilize a "protocol" or transmission frame containing a digital binary code which is unique to both devices. Through this means, the receiver is only receptive to the selected transmitter. Such unique code often takes the form of a binary "word" consisting of a number of binary digits. In order to set the coded word into both the transmitter and receiver, it must be possible to selectively change each bit in the code word. This may be accomplished by an externally accessible bank of switches for each device, in which the 1's and 0's are set by operating toggle switches or DIP switches in the proper sequence. However in many cases the binary word representing the code is not set by individual external switches representing each binary digit, but is contained internally within the device, eg. it may exist only as 1's and 0's in several memory cells of a memory device. Therefore, it becomes difficult to set the binary code word on the one device with externally accessible switches to correspond to the internally contained binary code word in the other device, particularly in the case where the codes are changed frequently on both devices.
Although displays are known for displaying both decimal and binary numerals, the infrequency of making binary settings makes it uneconomic to incorporate both types of displays in a device.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved means for displaying a binary number on a decimal or alphanumeric display.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved means for using a numeric display on a first device to set a bank of switches on a second device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved means for externally setting switches for the code in a receiver so that it is receptive to digital communications provided by a transmitter having a decimal numeric display.